


Много чудес сотворил ты

by casmund



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аслан о многом просил у детей Пэвенси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Много чудес сотворил ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Many Are Thy Wonderful Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871349) by [neverfaraway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfaraway/pseuds/neverfaraway). 



> My humble gratitude goes to neverfaraway for one of the most beaustiful stories about Narnia and for kind permission to translate it into Russian. Took me much longer than I expected, but we are here at last.  
> Количество слез, пролитых переводчиком над этой историей, близится к количеству воды в Восточном море. Надеюсь, вам она понравится не меньше.

_Жертвы и приношения Ты не восхотел; Ты открыл мне уши;  
всесожжения и жертвы за грех Ты не потребовал.  
Псалтирь 39:7_

  
  
Перспектива никогда больше не вернуться в Нарнию не казалась такой уж ужасной, пока Эдмунд не проснулся после одного особенно красочного сна, ожидая проснуться на борту Поспешающего к Восходу, но оказался в своей крохотной кровати в комнате своего двоюродного брата Юстейса в Кембридже. Сопение Юстейса было знакомым звуком во время ночей в каюте Поспешающего, и Эдмунда сбило толку то, что он не услышал обычно сопутствующих звуков храпа Каспиана с соседнего гамака и волн, убаюкивающе покачивавших корабль в Восточном море.  
  
Огромной волной воспоминания о последнем прощании с Нарнией обрушились на него, сбивая с ног. Его вдруг затошнило от горя, оглушило им. Когда Юстейс заворочался во сне, мысль о том, что его кузен (значительно исправившийся, но все же иногда невыносимый) проснется и застанет его в слезах, придала Эдмунду сил вылезти из кровати. Кое-как надев халат, он прокрался через лестничную клетку в ванную и запер за собой дверь. Линолеум был холодным, а на нем не было носков, поэтому он сел на закрытую крышку унитаза, поджав колени к груди и обхватив их руками - так, как он делал дома в бомбоубежище, когда ему было холодно, а мама была слишком занята, утешая маленькую Люси. Он плакал тихо и серьезно, подчиняясь неписаным правилам, которые каждый мальчишка узнает в спальне подготовительной школы, а потом склонился над раковиной. Он набрал холодную воду в ладони, плеснул себе в лицо и немного выпил. Несколько струек скатились по его подбородку и намочили пижаму.  
  
Высокие напольные часы в гостиной пробили полночь. В кровати у окна в их маленькой комнате Юстейс тихо храпел в подушку. Эдмунд не хотел возвращаться в постель и лежать без сна, слушая его и чувствуя, как в груди разрастается уродливый комок обиды и негодования - Юстейс вернется. Он подавил это чувство и на цыпочках прокрался на лестницу.  
  
Ему не хотелось беспокоить Люси, которая крепко спала и которая бы только расстроилась сама из-за того, что расстроен он. Он остро вдруг осознал, как ему не хватало Питера, который был сейчас у профессора Кирка в Оксфорде и готовился к вступительным экзаменам. Осторожно, стараясь не наступать на скрипящие половицы, он спустился по лестнице, пробрался через дом и, взяв ключ, висевший у двери, отпер заднюю дверь.  
  
Мощенная камнем тропинка в саду была ужасно холодной, поэтому Эдмунд пританцовывал на месте. Его дыхание вилось перед его лицом белыми облачками пара. Он скрестил руки и засунул ладони под мышки, чтобы согреться, и задрал голову к небу. Оно было затянутым облаками, а те редкие звезды, что были видны, были тусклыми и далекими. В Нарнии же ночью каждая звезда сияла так ярко, что казалось, что она вот-вот прожжет дыру в небосводе и упадет в море. В Англии никогда не было полностью темно, и стоило Эдмунду только прислушаться, и он мог различить шум запоздалого автобуса на параллельной улице или лай собаки в саду на другой стороны реки.  
  
Эдмунд закрыл глаза и позволил воспоминаниям о Нарнии захлестнуть его. Теплый песок между пальцев. Соленый запах моря и переливистый смех его волн, ударяющихся о гальку. _Поспешающий к Восходу_. Каспиан.  
  
*  
  
В второй день на борту Поспешающего Юстейс никак не привыкнет к качке и потому воротит нос от еды. Его компания настолько невыносима, что даже Рипичип, не говоря уж о всех остальных, игнорирует его, и поэтому кажется, что за столом только Каспиан, Эдмунд и Люси - радостное воссоединение старых друзей. Только изредка, случайно зацепившись за Юстейса взглядом, Эдмунд вспоминает, что тот тоже здесь, и  
это портит все настроение.  
  
\- Я и не надеялся вас когда-нибудь снова увидеть, - улыбается Каспиан, пока Эдмунд сердито сверлит взглядом затылок Юстейса. У них был восхитительный ужин - буженина с яблоками, а на десерт груши, сваренные в вине со специями. Груши просто пальчики оближешь, и Эдмунд надеется, что у Юстейса бурчит живот от голода - и поделом ему, за такое-то поведение.  
  
\- Я ожидала, что в Нарнии опять пройдут сотни лет после нашего последнего визита, - отвечает Люси, которая умудряется одновременно болтать, улыбаться от уха до уха и жевать грушу, - Хорошо, что мы здесь. Знаешь, мы о тебе переживали, когда вернулись.  
  
Каспиан поднимает бровь, и Эдмунд пинает Люси под столом:  
\- Лу! Раньше у тебя, помнится, было неплохо с дипломатией!  
  
Люси, засмеявшись, чуть не проливает свое вино:  
\- Каспиан знает, что я не имею в виду, будто мы не думали, что он справится. Просто мы помнили, как сложно было разбираться с последствиями войны, поэтому объединение Тельмара и Нарнии казалось ужасно тяжелым заданием. К тому же, я не была так уж хороша в дипломатии, - добавляет она для Каспиана, - Эдмунд разбирался с этим всем гораздо лучше.  
  
Каспиан смотрит на Эдмунда смеющимися глазами, собираясь что-то сказать, но его прерывает Юстейс. Он приподнимается, чтобы бросить Эдмунду презрительный взгляд и говорит:  
\- Вы двое? Дипломаты? Что за чепуха! Люси ведь девчонка! - (он не думает о том, что по этому поводу сказала бы ему Альберта) - А этот ни черта не понимает в политике!  
  
Каспиан смеряет Юстейса возмущенно-оскорбленным взглядом и поворачивается обратно к Эдмунду:  
\- Вы всегда позволяете ему так с вами разговаривать?  
  
\- Позволяем? - фыркает Эдмунд, - Да попробуй заставь его замолчать.  
  
Каспиан наклоняется и говорит Юстейсу, будто слабоумному, очень медленно, почти по слогам:  
\- Ты обращаешься к королю и королеве Нарнии. Члены моей команды не будут снисходительны к твоим плохим манерам.  
  
Юстейс собирается что-то ответить, но тут, очевидно, вспоминает Рипичипа и его остро наточенную рапиру, и закрывает рот.  
  
\- Какое облегчение, - говорит Эдмунд, - Первый раз за все лето.  
  
Каспиан снова ловит его взгляд и улыбается. Эдмунд думает, что кажется, он опять начинает чувствовать себя королем, если эта обволакивающая теплота, нарастающая изнутри, что-то значит. Он поднимает бокал в дурашливом тосте, и Каспиан отвечает ему тем же, а потом Люси начинает расспрашивать Каспиана о Нарнии, о дворе, и разговор заходит о Трампкине и о том, как он справляется с ролью регента в отсутствие Каспиана.  
  
К тому времени, когда они собираются пойти спать, совсем стемнело, и в светильниках, качающихся во все стороны из-за сильных волн, уже почти не осталось масла. Эдмунд влезает на свой гамак, желает Каспиану доброй ночи и проваливается в глубокий мягкий сон.  
  
*  
  
\- Ты много помнишь о Нарнии, Лу? С первого раза, я имею в виду.  
  
Она посмотрела на него с любопытством и откладывает книгу, аккуратно положив ее на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Да. Почти все. Почему ты спрашиваешь? А ты?  
  
Эдмунд опять опустил глаза в свою книгу.  
\- Большую часть, мне кажется.  
  
Люси кивнула сочувственно.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что если бы мы хотели, мы бы сразу же все навсегда забыли. Каждое утро, проснувшись, я минут десять вспоминаю о Нарнии, чтобы каждый день начинать с мыслей о ней.  
  
Эдмунд притворился, что он вернулся к чтению, не желая добавлять что-нибудь еще. В последнее время, когда он думал о Нарнии, о том времени, что они были королями и королевами на тронах Кэйр Паравеля, он стал понимать, что больше не может вспомнить лиц многих их старых друзей. Он с трудом мог вспомнить лицо мистера Тумнуса, и то оно виделось ему нечетко и расплывчато, словно через мутное стекло.  
  
Так же было, когда он пытался не забывать их бабушку, которая умерла, когда Эдмунд был совсем маленьким. Он держался за воспоминания, и старался изо всех сил сделать их четче и яснее, но ничего не выходило, и в конце концов ему пришлось смириться с тем, что ее лицо он знает только по фотографиям.  
  
Сейчас воспоминания об их последнем путешествии в Нарнию были кристально чисты, но Эдмунд знал, что пройдет не так уж и много времени, когда он не сможет вспомнить борт Поспешающего под своими пальцами, или лицо Каспиана в миг, когда они победили работорговцев, или песню о море, которую пел Рипичип.  
  
*  
  
Лондон, сонный и полуразрушенный, казался чужим, когда Пэвенси вернулись в свой дом в Финчли. Передние окна были заколочены, а от двух домой через дорогу осталась только куча щебня и строительного мусора, будто улица поучаствовала в драке и лишилась в ней передних зубов.  
  
Они затащили внутрь чемоданы и разошлись по своим старым комнатам. Эдмунд и Питер опять делили комнату, однако Питер заверил Эдмунда, что он будет редко бывать дома, поэтому Эдмунд может считать эту комнату своей и делать с ней, что ему вздумается. В итоге, Эдмунд решил держаться правил, которые они установили еще до войны - его вещи занимали половину комнаты ближе к двери, а книги на полках над камином стояли слева, а Питеру отводилась половина у окна и стол.  
  
Постепенно, они заменили выбитые стекла в окнах, и Эдмунд помогал Питеру выкапывать и разбирать бомбоубежище в саду. Они выковыривали из земли искореженный металл и забрасывали яму галькой и почвой.  
  
\- Я поступил в Тринити на инженера, - сказал Питер после такого рабочего дня, садясь в запачканных брюках на кровать Эдмунда.  
  
\- Инженера? - повторил Эдмунд, вовсе не собираясь звучать так пренебрежительно.  
  
Питер взглянул на него искоса:  
\- Мало где можно получить степень в великолепии, знаешь ли.  
  
Это повисло между ними, слишком грубое и болезненное. Не желая дожидаться извинения Питера или извиняться самому, Эдмунд уткнулся лицом в подушку и притворился, что уснул.  
  
  
*  
\- Как думаешь, Каспиан долго правил? - спросила Люси. Они были в саду - редкое умиротворение посреди суеты со сборами Питера и подготовкой их самих к возвращению в школу.  
  
Они лежали под яблочным деревом, и свет пробивался сквозь его листву. Эдмунд считал яблоки - почти спелые, вот-вот можно собирать. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Люси.  
  
\- Ты это о чем?  
  
Она пожала плечами и вплела еще одну ромашку в венок, лежавший на ее коленях.  
\- Я подумала о том, что Юстейс еще может вернуться. Вряд ли, конечно, он попадет во время Каспиана, но может быть, он хотя бы сможет посмотреть там книги по истории? Начитается и вернется к нам, полный историй.  
  
\- Зная Юстейса, можно точно сказать, что он потратит это время на объяснение нарнийцам того, как и по какой системе правильно организовывать их библиотеки.  
  
Люси вздохнула.  
\- Ужасно осознавать, сколько времени проходит там, пока мы здесь застряли, - она сорвала еще одну ромашку.  
\- Особенно после того, как мы в первый раз поняли, сколько времени прошло.  
  
\- Я уверен, что все в порядке, - ответил Эдмунд, которому вдруг перехватило горло тревогой.  
\- Если что, они бы использовали рог.  
  
\- А вдруг рог потерялся? - спросила Люси. Она нахмурилась - ромашка, которую она пыталась вплести в венок, оказалась слишком тонкой и сломалась.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что случилось после нашего исчезновения. А вдруг у Каспиана не было наследников и ужасные гражданские войны начались опять?  
  
Глаза Эдмунда горели и кололись подступающими слезами от одной мысли об этом. Он смахнул слезы рукавом и попытался не быть такой девчонкой - и тут же, подумав о Люси, устыдился этой мысли.  
  
\- О, - сказала Люси мягко, и он поднял глаза, чтобы встретить ее несчастный взгляд.  
\- Прости, Эд, я не хотела тебя расстраивать.   
  
\- Я не расстроен, - ответил он неловко.  
  
\- Ты плачешь.  
  
\- Я не плачу. Просто... Просто... - Эдмунд закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Люси не слышит, как от горя дрожит его голос.  
\- Разве твое сердце не разбивается от тоски по Нарнии?  
  
Глаза Люси ярко блестели.  
\- Конечно, - жарко ответила она, крепко беря его за руку своей, - конечно разбивается, Эд.  
  
\- Но ведь для Сьюзен и Питера все не так. Как они могут забыть? Как они выносят жизнь здесь?  
  
Слезы, большие и серебристые, катились по щекам Люси:  
\- Это ведь не навсегда. Я точно знаю, мы еще увидим Нарнию.  
  
Эдмунд покачал головой, слишком раздавленный тоской, чтобы что-то ответить. Они лежали под яблочным деревом, пока их не позвали ужинать, и когда они мыли перед едой руки, оба умылись холодной водой, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие глаза.   
  
*  
  
Вещи Питера, пока он прощался, были свалены в коридоре - вот и все скудное свидетельство его жизни в Финчли. Эдмунд смотрел на них сверху и чувствовал себя глупо - он слишком взрослый, чтобы угрюмо отсиживаться наверху, но и присоединиться к остальным в гостиной и притворяться счастливым он тоже не мог.  
  
В конце концов, Питер нашел его и встал посреди лестницы, положив руку на перила. Он смотрел на Эдмунда одновременно с нетерпением и сочувствием, раздраженный тем, что именно сегодня Эдмунд решил устроить сцену.  
  
\- Это не навсегда, Эд. Я вернусь на Рождество.  
  
Эдмунд еле сдержался от того, чтобы горько возразить, что навсегда, для них обоих, но Питер говорил не о том, поэтому он просто несчастно кивнул.  
  
Питер вздохнул и было собрался сесть рядом с Эдмундом на верхнюю ступеньку, когда мама окликнула их снизу и велела поторапливаться, если Питер не хочет опоздать на поезд. Эдмунд неубедительно улыбнулся, и момент был упущен.  
  
На выходе они пожали друг другу руки, Питер обнял Сьюзен и плачущую Люси. Они помахали Питеру и маме вслед, и Люси уткнулась лицом в плечо Эдмунда, промочив его рубашку своими слезами, и всхлипывала. Сьюзен выглядела взволнованно и быстро загнала их домой, где она заварила чай и загремела на кухне посудой, ища тарелки и печенье.   
  
\- Будто это конец чего-то, - всхлипнула Люси, когда Сьюзен вышла из комнаты, - Будто мы снова и снова расстаемся в последний раз.  
  
Эдмунд задумался, нормально ли для братьев и сестер быть настолько привязанными друг к другу - будто они не разные люди, а части одного целого. Он думал о Питере, для которого явно пришло время смириться, для которого расставание с Нарнией отошло на второй план и стало терпимым. Он думал о том, когда это время придет для него и Люси.  
  
*  
  
На пляже Эдмунд и Каспиан оттаскивают свои походные постели в сторону от остальных, делая вид, что уступают Люси место чуть ближе к костру. Эдмунд рад тому, что он может немного побыть наедине с Каспианом вне границ корабля и подальше от постоянного назойливого присутствия Юстейса. Ему нравится говорить с Каспианом. Нравится, как настойчиво Каспиан выспрашивает его мнение, что Каспиан понимает, что Эдмунд совсем не похож на Питера и что ему привычна роль советника, что он готов выслушать и что ему можно довериться. Они часами негромко говорят, глядя на то, как над горизонтом поднимается яркая луна, проливая белую дорожку на море перед ними.  
  
\- Ты не позвал нас, - говорит Эдмунд, когда в их беседе возникает комфортное затишье.  
\- Ты бы вызвал нас, если... Если бы мы просто так не оказались здесь?  
  
Каспиан смотрит на звезды, откинув голову на своей импровизированной подушке. Он поворачивает голову совсем чуть-чуть - ровно настолько, чтобы видеть Эдмунда краешком глаза. Эдмунд смотрит, как тени играют на его лице.  
  
\- Не то чтобы это важно, - добавляет он, на тот случай, если Каспиан вдруг решил, что он обиделся или еще что. Каспиан чуть улыбается.  
  
\- Я все равно бы вас позвал, - отвечает он, переводя взгляд обратно на звезды.  
\- Скорее всего еще на Фелимате, когда столкнулся со сложностями. Но, думаю, вы попали сюда именно тогда, когда вы были нужны мне больше всего. Сама Нарния позвала вас, потому что я был слишком упрям, чтобы понять, что мне следовало бы это сделать.  
  
Эдмунд лежит совсем неподвижно, слушая умиротворяющий звук дыхания Каспиана, и думает о том, как же хорошо, что Нарния позвала их именно сейчас  
  
*  
Хуже всего было тогда, когда они первый раз вернулись из Нарнии, вывалившись из платяного шкафа и обнаружив, что они вмиг стали на пятнадцать лет младше. Эдмунд справедливо рассудил, что он успел наломать дров, вырастая в первый раз. Он не хотел и думать о том, что из него бы получилось, не наставь его Аслан на лучший путь.  
  
Когда они вернулись, Эдмунд видел, как Питер молча ведет войну против всего мира. Эдмунд вмешивался только тогда, когда дела становились совсем плохи. Он позволял Люси плакать, свернувшись клубочком на его кровати, цепляясь в тот самый платочек и переживая о мистере Тумнусе, который, должно быть, ждал ее возвращения в Кэйр Паравел. Эдмунд не был против мокрых пятен на его подушке. Он обменивался сочувствующими взглядами со Сьюзен, когда замечал, что она часами напролет смотрит в окно или в одну и ту же страницу книги. Ему никогда не казалось, что он справляется лучше, чем все остальные вместе взятые.  
  
После возвращения в дом Юстейса в Кэмбридже, Эдмунд почти перестал заглядывать в комнату Люси - так было легче. Морской пейзаж на стене напоминал ему о том, как сильно ему не хватает части себя. После возвращения из Нарнии тяжело было не дать этому чувству охватить его целиком.  
  
Эдмунд понимал, насколько ему повезло, что Аслан спас его от Колдуньи. Он пожертвовал собой ради Эдмунда; разве не справедливо было ожидать, что и Эдмунду придется пожертвовать частью себя в обмен?  
  
Почему-то Эдмунд был уверен, что любовь Аслана не должна подразумевать никаких условий и требований.  
  
*  
Эдмунд стоит на балконе кабины Каспиана, а клонящееся к горизонту солнце мягко греет его спину и шею. Он смотрит, как Каспиан изучает мечи - который раз за последние часы. Эдмунду хотелось бы сказать что-то такое, чтобы напряжение ушло из плеч Каспиана, ссутулившегося над столом, но он сам чувствует такое же волнение и знает, что они ничего не могут сделать, пока все мечи не будут собраны, а Поспешающий к Восходу не развернется от проклятого Темного Острова.  
  
Закатное солнце окрашивает лицо Каспиана огнем и золотом. Столетия назад Эдмунд прожил целую жизнь королем Нарнии, вернулся, встретил Каспиана, и вернулся второй раз - и то, что Каспиан вырос, а Эдмунд так и остался мальчишкой, кажется ужасно нечестным.  
  
\- Мы даже не знаем, добрались ли Лорды до острова Раманду, - сухо говорит Каспиан, и Эдмунд понимает, что тот смотрит на него, ища у него совета.  
  
Он отталкивается от борта и заходит в каюту, садясь рядом с Каспианом за стол. Каспиан улыбается ему устало, и Эдмунду больше всего хочется оправдать доверие Каспиана его здравому суждению.  
  
Он вздыхает.  
\- Так ли важно, добрались они или нет?  
  
Каспиан хмурится и, кажется, собирается его перебить, но Эдмунд продолжает:  
\- Нам нужны еда и вода. Мы сможем пополнить запасы, команда отдохнет перед продолжением пути. Что бы остров Раманду не подготовил для нас, нам будет кстати как следует выспаться на твердой земле.  
  
\- А если мы не найдем мечи?  
  
Эдмунд пожимает плечами:  
\- Значит, поищем еще где-нибудь.  
  
Он не говорит о своей тайной надежде, что мечей на острове действительно не окажется. Это эгоистично и так неблагородно, как только возможно, но последнее время Эдмунд все чаще думает о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы эти мечи были раскиданы по всей Нарнии, и тогда они с Каспианом могли бы навсегда остаться на Поспешающем и искать их.  
  
Он протягивает руку и касается щеки Каспиана, проводит пальцами по колючему от щетины подбородку. Каспиан смотрит на него своими темными глазами и выдыхает чуть удивленно, едва разомкнув губы. Эдмунд хочет (ужасно, больше всего на свете хочет) преодолеть расстояние между ними и поцеловать его, но в Нарнии желание опасно, особенно здесь, в этих предательских водах, где Эдмунду так часто снится Колдунья. Он отклоняется, убирая руку, и в одно яркое, болезненное мгновение Каспиан наклоняется вперед вслед за ним, неверие в его глазах.  
  
Вся королевская претенциозность осыпается, и Эдмунд чувствует себя всего лишь раскрасневшимся смущенным мальчишкой и отводит глаза, чтобы только не видеть этот пламенный, щемящий взгляд Каспиана.  
  
\- Пока мы не вернулись через шкаф, мы годы правили Нарнией, - выпаливает он, еще пуще краснея, когда он понимает, как, должно быть, это прозвучало.  
  
Каспиан выглядит так, будто Эдмунд ударил его. Он протягивает руку и легко, будто извиняясь, касается его руки.  
\- Еще с тех пор, как мы оставили позади остров Мертвой воды, мне кажется, будто между нами так и повисли те резкие слова.  
  
\- Прости, - говорит Эдмунд. - Я имел в виду только то, что когда-то у меня здесь была целая жизнь. Я хотел бы...  
  
Он так и не успевает решить, чего он хотел бы, потому что Дриниан стучит в дверь каюты и заходит, принося с собой измерения и карты вод к западу от острова Раманду.  
  
*  
  
С тех пор, как отец сменил офис, он часто оказывался дома на выходных, и дети тоже возвращались в Финчли каждую неделю-другую, чтобы вместе пообедать в воскресенье и выбраться куда-то: в город, купить Сьюзен новое платье, или на крикет - потому что Питер все еще любил крикет, а Эдмунд был рад составить Питеру компанию.  
  
Питер в октябре вернулся в Оксфорд на последний учебный год и приобрел выражение лица, которое бывает, когда нужно справляться с тяжестью не только учебы, но и с родительских ожиданий. А еще, как с раздражением выяснил Эдмунд, у Питера, приближающегося к завершению своей университетской карьеры, появилась дурная привычка раздавать советы всей семье по поводу их планов на будущее. А особенно Эдмунду.  
  
\- Тебе все же пора подумать над этим, - сказала мама, когда Эдмунд намекнул Питеру, чтобы тот не совал нос не в свое дело.  
  
\- Как насчет юриспруденции? - спросил Питер, и Эдмунд сердито посмотрел на него над жареной картошкой.  
  
\- Было бы неплохой идеей пойти по моим стопам, а, Эдмунд? - добавил отец.  
  
Эдмунд нахмурился и потыкал капусту вилкой, чувствуя себя подставленным и несправедливо обделенным.  
\- Может быть, я вообще не выпущусь.  
  
\- Не говори глупостей, - резко сказала Сьюзен. - Ты умнее всех нас вместе взятых.  
  
\- Ты ведь уже сдал экзамены, Эд, - согласилась Люси.  
  
Эдмунд решил проигнорировать обеих и попросил Питера передать ему соль.  
  
После обеда отец ушел в свой кабинет, чтобы позвонить на работу, девочки вызвались помочь маме с посудой, а Эдмунд и Питер вышли в сад, залитый холодным зимним солнцем. Питер достал сигареты, которые он привез с собой из Оксфорда.  
Эдмунду не нравилось курить, и ему казалось, что Питер выглядит глупо - будто сигарета в руках вдруг сделает его мужчиной, а не мальчиком, только притворяющимся, что он взрослый.  
  
\- Когда ты перестанешь наседать на меня с юриспруденцией? - спросил он, когда Питер выдохнул белое облачко дыма.  
  
\- Я просто пытаюсь помочь, Эд. Ты же знаешь, что у тебя хорошо получалось с...  
  
\- Это не Нарния, - прошипел Эдмунд. - Я не... Я не могу быть здесь тем, кем я был там, какой смысл притворяться?  
  
Эдмунд достаточно хорошо знал Питера, чтобы понять, что тому захотелось его стукнуть.  
\- Прекрати, Эд. Я ничего такого не имел в виду, я просто думал, тебе будет полезно...  
  
\- Я не могу взять в толк, с чего ты...  
  
\- ...начать думать о будущем. Тебе придется. Стоит постараться извлечь лучшее из всего этого. Из того, что мы здесь, я имею в виду.  
  
Слова Питера звучат настолько тоскливо, настолько несчастно, что Эдмунд просто не может на него сердиться. Если уж кто и мог понять, как убийственно представлять жизнь безо всякой перспективы возвращения в Нарнию, то, конечно, это Питер.  
  
Он кивнул, и Питер вздохнул, притягивая Эдмунда к себе за плечи. Эдмунд прикрыл глаза, вспоминая битвы и войны, и их совместные поездки на охоту, когда каждый из них старался обогнать другого и первым заметить преследуемую добычу.  
  
\- Я думаю, кто-то из нас должен написать Юстейсу, - сказал он, когда Питер отпустил его.  
  
Питер нахмурился:  
\- Жалко, что у него нет братьев или сестер. Хотя, кажется, он может поговорить о Нарнии с той девочкой, Поул.  
  
Эдмунд улыбнулся и пихнул Питера:  
\- Если это был намек, то он был очень толстым. Я прекрасно знаю, как мне повезло, что я разделил все это с тобой и Лу.  
  
\- И Сьюзен, - добавил Питер. Резкость в его голосе выдала Эдмунду, что он тоже стал думать о Сьюзен как-то отдельно. Она вернулась к жизни в Англии с какой-то чрезмерной легкостью, отдалив себя от них троих.  
  
Они докурили сигарету и вернулись в дом помочь девочкам убрать тарелки.  
  
*  
  
Эдмунд и Люси собирались уже несколько дней, и Люси была взволнованна до невозможного. Все было оговорено: Питер должен был встретить их на вокзале в Оксфорде, а потом они собирались отправиться в дом профессора Кирка на встречу друзей Нарнии. Они собирались остаться там на выходные, пить чай с мисс Пламмер, давней подругой Профессора, и часами напролет разговаривать с Юстейсом и Джилл, обсуждая во всех подробностях последнее путешествие в Нарнию.  
  
Они уже почти собрались, и Люси лежала поперек кровати Эдмунда, свесив голову с края и вслух рассуждала, перескакивая с темы на тему, стоит ли ей потратить деньги, полученные ей на день рожденья, чтобы сшить платье в нарнийском стиле, и не сочтут ли мисс Пламмер и профессор глупостью, если она соберется надеть его на следующую встречу.  
  
Через стену было слышно, как Сьюзен в соседней комнате (которую она делила с Люси) слушала свои пластинки. Джазовый ритм и саксофон звучали приглушенно через кирпичную стену, а слова и вовсе нельзя было разобрать. Люси, подняв голову, скорчила рожицу, ударяя каблуками в бок кровати.  
  
\- Она так весь день, я даже не могу пойти забрать свой чемодан. Если бы мама была здесь, она бы заставила Сьюзен поехать завтра с нами.  
  
\- Если она не хочет ехать, Лу, нет смысла заставлять ее.  
  
\- Я не могу понять, с чего бы кому-то не хотеть, - мягко ответила Люси. - Это ведь такая возможность поговорить обо всем без страха, что кто-то подслушает.  
  
Эдмунд хотел бы разделить наивность Люси. Он понимал и Сьюзен в ее нежелании вспоминать о Нарнии, и какая-то темная его сторона завидовала тому, как легко она оставила все позади. Так, наверное, намного проще, подумал он, чем видеть Нарнию во сне каждую ночь, или тосковать по ней, как тосковала Люси.  
  
\- Люси! - крикнула Сьюзен через стену. - Ты не видела мою помаду?  
  
Люси закатила глаза и упрямо закрыла уши ладонями.  
  
Эдмунд услышал звук шагов, приближающихся к его комнате, и Сьюзен открыла дверь. Она, одетая в хорошенькое новое платье, купленное мамой в последнюю поездку в Селфридж, стояла, сердито глядя на Люси и уперев руки в боки. Вместе с собой она принесла голос Фрэнки Лэйна, которого теперь было намного лучше слышно.  
  
\- Люси, я спросила тебя, видела ли ты мою помаду, и я прекрасно знаю, что ты меня слышала.  
  
Люси вздохнула и перекатилась, устраивая подбородок на руке.  
\- Не видела. Я не понимаю, почему ты каждый раз подозреваешь меня, когда теряешь что-то. Я ведь даже никогда не одалживала никакую твою ужасную косметику.  
  
\- Wrap your troubles in dreams,- пел Фрэнки Лэйн уже четвертый раз за этот день.  
  
\- Так или иначе, я была бы признательна, если бы ты помогла мне ее найти, - сказала Сьюзен. - Мне нужно выходить через полчаса, и я никак не могу опоздать опять, иначе Джереми и его друзья перестанут меня приглашать.  
  
\- Ох, ладно, - тяжело вздохнула Люси и свесила ноги с кровати. - Я помогу тебе поискать ее, но только если ты включишь какую-нибудь другую песню.  
  
\- Эта пластинка вообще-то подарок на день рожденья.  
  
Люси скорчила рожицу:  
\- От Джереми?  
  
Сьюзен показала ей язык, и на какой-то момент картинка, сделанная ее платьем и завитыми и уложенными волосами, ненадолго разрушилась. На секунду Эдмунд увидел девочку, которая забежала в море, только им стоило вернуться в Нарнию, и брызгала в него водой, зовя его присоединиться. Горькое негодование полыхнуло болью в груди.  
  
\- Ты себя так ведешь, что можно решить, что ты позабыла о Каспиане и обо всех остальных, - пробормотал он, кидая носки в чемодан.  
  
Сьюзен открыла рот.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
  
\- Готов поспорить, ты ведь даже не любила Каспиана, так ведь? - сорвался Эдмунд, сжимая кулаки. - Это вот все, прямо перед тем, как Аслан отправил нас обратно... Для тебя это было всего лишь игрой, которую ты ведешь со всеми своими ухажерами! Ты только притворялась...  
  
\- Ради Бога, Эдмунд, - вздохнула Сьюзен, и Эдмунд разозлился от ее тона еще больше. Она будто разговаривала с упрямым ребенком. - Ну разумеется я не любила Каспиана. Мы едва знали друг друга пять минут.  
  
\- А, так значит ты целуешься со всеми, кого ты знаешь пять минут? Если бы Питер видел, как ты одеваешься, и знал про все эти вечеринки, он бы...  
  
\- Да вырасти ты уже, Эд! Если бы Питер был здесь, он бы знал, что это не его дело! А что до Каспиана - для нас с Питером все равно уже не было никакой надежды вернуться обратно в Нарнию, поэтому что плохого могло быть в том, чтобы немного с ним позаигрывать?  
  
Эдмунд скривился:  
\- Что плохого? Я думаю, с твоей стороны было ужасно давать ему пустую надежду!  
  
Лицо Сьюзен исказилось в гневе:  
\- Да что ты в этом понимаешь! Ты слишком маленький, чтобы знать что-то о любви!  
  
Повисла ужасная тишина, пока не заговорила Люси.  
\- Сьюзен, это нечестно, - прошептала она. - Когда мы были взрослыми в Нарнии...  
  
Сьюзен взмахнула руками в жесте, который странным образом показался безвкусной пародией на их маму.  
\- Сколько же можно, Люси? Мы никогда не вернемся в Нарнию. Это все равно что детская сказка!  
  
На одну секунду Эдмунда захватила ослепляющая ненависть, уродливая и неистовая, развернувшаяся в его груди. Люси, побелевшая и потрясенная, кое-как взяла себя в руки и посмотрела Сьюзен в глаза.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что я помогу тебе найти твою помаду, - сказала она твердо.  
  
Сьюзен взглянула на Эдмунда и, не найдя в его взгляде ни капли сочувствия, выдохнула и вернулась в свою комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
Может быть, кому-то и могло бы показаться, что Люси злилась, но Эдмунду казалось, что она вот-вот рассыпется на тысячи осколков. Он неловко стоял, пока она садилась на краешек его кровати, и сел рядом, обнимая ее за плечи.  
  
\- Ну же, Лу, - сказал он так мягко, как только мог. - Ты же знаешь, что она говорит так только потому что она пытается обдурить себя. Даже Сьюзен не может притвориться, что этого не случалось.  
  
\- Но ведь у нее получается, - прошептала Люси. - Она притворяется. Она хочет забыть обо всех чудесных вещах, которые мы видели...  
  
\- Значит Сьюзен чертова идиотка, - резко ответил он. - Редкостная дура.  
  
Люси, глаза которой уже были на мокром месте, прижала подушку к ее груди.  
\- Почему мы все такие ужасные? Это не вина Сьюзен, что мы не можем вернуться. И не наша вина, что мы так этого хотим.  
  
Она тяжело оперлась на плечо Эдмунда, и он достал из кармана почти чистый носовой платок.  
  
*  
  
Каждый вечер Эдмунд становился на колени у своей кровати. Он не знал, зачем - ему казалось, что преклонение имело очень условную связь с этим, но привычка осталась еще с подготовительной школы. _Однажды король Нарнии - всегда король Нарнии_ , повторял он про себя каждую ночь перед сном, перед молитвой, вспоминая слова Аслана на песчаном берегу на краю света.  
  
\- Иисусе, - начинал он, и добавлял на всякий случай, - Господи, Отче Наш.  
  
\- Я знаю, что я ужасно эгоистичен, что неблагодарен за все наши годы в Нарнии. Нет, я благодарен. Только бы хотелось, чтобы у нас было больше времени. Или скорее, чтобы у нас было другое время, потому что тогда...  
  
Иногда, после встречи с друзьями Нарнии, он склонял голову над сомкнутыми ладонями и говорил:  
\- Я не против быть здесь. Я даже не жалею о годах, которые мы не смогли провести в Нарнии. Я понимаю, что нам надо было вернуться к нашим жизням здесь, в Англии. Сьюзен отлично справляется, и мне хотелось бы этому у нее научиться. Питер тоже старается. Но Нарния значит все для Люси, и хотя она и держится и не показывает этого, мы видим, что она будто... тает прямо перед нами. Она тоскует по Нарнии, и я знаю, что она думает, что однажды туда вернется. И я хотел бы... Пожалуйста, если я могу загадать одно желание - пусть Люси вернется. Я больше ничего так не хочу. Даже если это будет значить, что я никогда больше не увижу Нарнию.  
  
*  
  
Эдмунд почти ничего не помнил об аварии. Только ужасный грохот, ощущение, как все переворачивается с ног на голову, а потом - тишина. И очень спокойное, умиротворяющее чувство возвращения домой, похожее на то, что испытываешь, когда вот вот вернешься из школы на каникулы. Он пришел в себя, одетый в доспехи, очень похожие на нарнийские.  
  
*  
  
Страна Аслана очень похожа на Нарнию. Холмы между Бобровой плотиной и Берунским бродом были теми же холмами, что помнил Эдмунд, Кэйр Паравел стоял на своем утесе над Восточным морем, а на горизонте виднелись Одинокие острова. Эдмунд вдыхает полной грудью и думает о том, как потрясающе то, что даже запах тот же: соленый запах моря и резкий сосновый аромат Великого леса.  
  
Это невозможно, думает он. Мир внутри мира, где каждый шаг делает все кругом больше и ярче... В огромной процессии идут они к золотым вратам, ведомые Рипичипом (Рипичипом! Он выглядит изящно и молодо, и так благородно, как всякая мышь), и обнаруживают, что страна внутри очень похожа на страну снаружи, только еще более яркая и прекрасная.  
  
\- Эдмунд, смотри! - кричит Люси, хватая его за руку, и Эдмунд понимает вдруг, что к ним навстречу вышли люди и животные.  
  
Кентавры идут спереди, а за ними следуют существа, которых Пэвенси хорошо знали во времена своих путешествий по старой Нарнии. Гном Трампкин и барсук Землерой кланяются перед ним, и Люси обнимает и целует их, а Эдмунд и Питер жмут и руки (или лапы). Лорды Дриниан и Берн, выглядящие моложе, чем Эдмунд, Люси и Юстейс помнят их, приветствуют королей и королев Нарнии, как старые друзья.  
  
Толпа передвигается, и между прекрасной женщиной и красивым молодым королем, Эдмунд замечает знакомое лицо. Он разговаривает с высоким, темноволосым кентавром, которого Эдмунд не узнает. Каспиан не старше, чем он был, когда они были на борту Поспешающего к Восходу, но в то же время он _кажется_ старше и будто еще более королем, чем раньше. Он одет в темную рубашку с гордым флагом Нарнии на груди, и весь будто светится изнутри. Он воплощение всех полузабытых фантазий Эдмунда о его времени в Нарнии.  
  
Эдмунд смотрит на него в течение долгого, мучительного мгновения, но внезапный вскрик отвлекает его, и он поворачивается и видит, как Люси кидается через толпу.  
  
\- Мистер Тумнус! О, мистер Тумнус!  
  
Фавн, увидев ее, издает счастливый возглас и ловит ее, приподнимая за талию и кружась с ней так быстро, как только позволяют его козьи ножки. Она покрывает его лицо поцелуями и прячет лицо в его длинном красном шарфе.  
  
Эдмунд отворачивается, внезапно смущенный этим - он и не заметил, что Люси повзрослела, когда они оказались здесь, но она вновь стала молодой женщиной. Он снова ищет взглядом Каспиана, и когда находит, то рядом с ним прекрасная девушка, которую Эдмунд узнает - это звезда, дочь Раманду, - и юноша в нарнийских доспехах, и они все движутся к нему навстречу, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Рилиан! - кричит Джилл, спеша обнять юношу, который целует ее в щеку. Юстейс присоединяется к ним и хлопает Рилиана по спине, и вот они все смеются о том, как здорово снова оказаться вместе.  
  
\- В королевстве Аслана собрались почти все короли и королевы, - говорит Каспиан Эдмунду и Питеру, кланяясь им. - Питер, ты не встречал Лилиандил, мою королеву.  
  
Питер и Эдмунд склоняют головы, и Питер целует руку королевы.  
  
\- Эдмунд описывал вашу красоту, моя госпожа, но он не смог передать ее.  
  
Королева смеется, и ее голос звучит как звон серебра и журчание воды, а Эдмунд еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
  
Каспиан встречается с Эдмундом взглядом и улыбается, словно поняв шутку. Он протягивает руку, пока Питер и Лилиандил говорят о чем-то, и увлекает Эдмунда чуть в сторону.  
\- Я вижу, Люси тоже здесь, - говорит он тихо, и в его глазах одновременно мягкость и забота. - Сьюзен не с вами?  
  
\- Сьюзен здесь нет. Ее не было на... - и тут Эдмунд впервые понимает, что Сьюзен расскажут об аварии, и думает, поймет ли она, что с ними все хорошо, что они снова в Нарнии. Он думает о том, что она будет делать без них и без родителей, и чувствует себя ужасно, поняв, что она совсем одна в Англии. Однако он почему-то уверен, что она бы еще не хотела вернуться в Нарнию, пока нет. Он решает попозже спросить Аслана про нее, узнать, счастлива ли она.  
  
Каспиан, тем временем, опять ему улыбается. Он точно такой же, как был в их первую встречу, радостно взволнованный, но нерешительный, делающий шаг вперед и снова отступающий для наблюдения, а улыбка не сходит с его губ. Эдмунду больно на него смотреть, поэтому он то изучает вышитого его груди Льва, то смотрит через его плечо на всевозможных существ, которые собираются вокруг Питера и Люси, чтобы представиться им.  
  
\- Эдмунд, - говорит Каспиан, как будто это новое, захватывающее слово. - Эдмунд Пэвенси. Король Эдмунд Справедливый, герцог Фонарного угла, граф Западной марки, рыцарь Благородного ордена...  
  
\- Каспиан, перестань.  
  
Каспиан смеется и притягивает Эдмунда в объятья. Эдмунду кажется, что он бы и не заметил разницы, будь они сейчас на борту Поспешающего, потому что все время, прошедшее с тех пор, перестало иметь всякое значение.  
  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, - бормочет Эдмунд в плечо Каспиана.  
  
Каспиан отпускает его и изучает внимательно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, замечая изменения, принесенные четырьмя годами в неизвестном мире Англии и Тойкомнаты. Он проводит пальцем по скуле Эдмунда и чуть обхватывает пальцами его подбородок. Это слишком для Эдмунда, поэтому он выпаливает первое, что приходит на ум.  
  
\- Ты постарше, чем я помню, - говорит он, а Каспиан смеется и подносит руку к собственному лицу.  
  
\- Правда? Я думал, я помолодел.  
  
\- Мне исполнилось девятнадцать в этом месяце, - спешно говорит ему Эдмунд, и Каспиан улыбается ему - не мальчик, но и не мужчина, как все в стране Аслана.  
  
После этого они приветствуют своих старых друзей, от фавнов - приятелей Тумнуса, до старого доброго великана Громобоя, который так рьяно трясет руку Эдмунда между указательным и большим пальцами, что Эдмунд переживает, что он ее оторвет.  
  
И в конце концов, когда все старые друзья снова встретились, говорящие животные, воскликая "Вперед - выше и дальше!", опять двигаются вперед, поворачивая на запад и к небу.  
  
Люси, однако, с тоской смотрит через плечо на страну, которую они покидают, и, сомневаясь, подходит к Аслану, крепко держа Тумнуса за дрожащую руку.  
  
\- Как прекрасна бы ни была эта страна, - говорит она тихо, но уверенно, - это не совсем та Нарния, какую я помню. Я подумала, может быть, перед тем как мы отправимся выше и дальше, в место еще более яркое и прекрасное, я могу остаться здесь, Аслан, еще хоть немножко?  
  
Эдмунд думает, что Аслану не понравится такой вопрос, но когда Лев поворачивается, он смотрит на Люси с такой добротой в глазах, что Эдмунд чувствует себя глупо за свои сомнения.  
  
\- Конечно, дорогая. Эта страна - моя страна, и путешествие выше и дальше бесконечно. Тот, кто любит меня так, как ты, может остаться здесь настолько, насколько он пожелает.  
  
Люси улыбается.  
  
Прощаться тяжело. Все их нарнийские друзья хотят попрощаться с Люси, и на несколько минут она окружена бобрами и гномами, и другими существами, встреченными ими во время их приключений.  
  
\- Будь осторожна, Лу, - говорит ей Питер, обнимая.  
  
\- Мистер Тумнус за мной присмотрит, - говорит она с улыбкой. - К тому же, что со мной может случиться в стране Аслана?  
  
Она берет Тумнуса за подставленный им согнутый локоть, и фавн кланяется перед великим Львом. Они разворачиваются к ярким башням Кэйр Паравела и отправляются в путь.  
  
\- Пока, Эд! Пока, Питер! - кричит она через плечо. - До свидания, Юстейс и Джилл! До свидания, профессор, до свидания, мисс Пламмер!  
  
Эдмунд и Питер смотрят ей вслед, пока Люси не отдаляется от них быстрее, чем должна позволить ей ходьба пешком. Скоро они с Тумнусом кажутся всего лишь песчинкой в дали, и их едва можно разглядеть на краю Фонарного угла, приближающихся к фонарю и старой пещере Тумнуса. Эдмунд знает тропинку, по которой они пошли, через луга Великой реки и древние заросли Западного леса. Он долгие ночи представлял себя там, раздумывая над тем, что случилось бы, если бы охота за белым оленем не увела их к фонарю и через платяной шкаф.  
  
\- Мы увидим ее снова? - серьезно спросил Питер, повернувшись к Аслану, когда Люси и Тумнус исчезли из виду.  
  
\- Король Питер, ты знаешь сердцем, что вы встретитесь вновь. Это случится очень нескоро, но со временем Люси найдет свой путь выше и дальше вперед.  
  
Питер кивает и поднимает свое лицо к небу, готовый снова продолжать путь. Однако, когда приходит время сделать следующий шаг, Эдмунд не может заставить себя поднять ногу. Он опять оборачивается и видит мерцающую гладь Восточного моря вдали.  
  
Аслан всегда больше всех любил Люси, поэтому он сомневается, когда негромко спрашивает:  
\- Может быть, Аслан, и мне можно остаться?  
  
Аслан поворачивается к нему, и Эдмунд который раз поражен его силой и величием. Аслан отвечает строго, но не без доброты в голосе:  
\- Ты многим пожертвовал, король Эдмунд. Моя страна как Люси, так и твоя. Оставайся, коли пожелаешь.  
  
Эдмунд чувствует сердцем, что путь вверх и вперед станет для него тяжелее, круче, но он знает, что оно того стоит. Еще немного, и он почувствует запах моря на губах и почувствует покачивание корабля под ногами.  
  
\- Я не могу остаться с тобой, Эд, - грустно говорит Питер. - Я готов следовать за Асланом, я хочу увидеть, что ждет нас дальше.  
  
Эдмунд обнимает брата:  
\- Еще увидимся, Пит.  
  
\- Пойдемте, верховный король Питер, - говорит Трампкин и, ухватив Питера за рукав туники, уводит его в начало процессии, где танцуют дриады, а фавны играют на дудочках, стуча копытцами в ритм музыке.  
  
Эдмунд обнимает Джилл и Юстейса, пожимает руки Полли и профессора, и смотрит, как они движутся дальше и выше, к заходящему солнцу, постепенно исчезая вдали.  
  
Эдмунд разворачивается на восток и оказывается в травах, окруженный скалистыми выступами у подножия холма Аслана. Воздух пахнет весной, а в траве цветут луговые цветы. По подсчетам Эдмунда, до Кэйр Паравела иди как минимум день, хотя, если судить по тому, как быстро двигались Люси и Тумнус, возможно, магия страны Аслана сократит его путь. Если честно, Эдмунд так рад стоять на нарнийской земле, что ему все равно, займет ли дорога до побережья четыре часа или четыре недели. Он ставит одну ногу перед другой и начинает путь.  
  
Где-то после полумили пути (а может всего пять ярдов - расстояние ощущается очень странно в стране Аслана) Эдмунду начинает казаться, что кто-то зовет его по имени, но ветер, который всегда дует с моря на долине вокруг речки Быстрой, уносит этот голос. Он останавливается и прислушивается.  
  
В этот раз голос позади можно разобрать четче:  
\- Эдмунд!  
  
Он разворачивается и поднимает руку к глазам, чтобы разглядеть человека, стоящего на последнем булыжнике холма Аслана, плавно переходящего в луг. Эдмунд различает мужчину в нарнийских одеждах, которого подсвечивает заходящее солнце.  
  
Он спрыгивает с камня и подходит ближе.  
  
\- Разве ты не отправился с Асланом? - спрашивает Эдмунд, когда тот оказывается так близко, что можно не кричать. Сердце Эдмунда бьется где-то в горле.  
  
Каспиан улыбается ему и качает головой:  
\- Аслан будет ждать, когда я соберусь в то путешествие, а Лилиандил и Рилиан дали мне свое благословение отправиться с тобой. Сейчас мое сердце позволяет мне идти только в одном направлении.  
  
Эдмунд сглотнул нервно:  
\- Да?  
  
Каспиан кивает и берет руку Эдмунда в свою.  
\- В том же, в каком идешь ты.  
  
Любопытное ощущение, думает Эдмунд, получить все желаемое на блюдечке после того, как ты годами заставлял себя перестать это хотеть. Он сжимает руку Каспиана и отпускает, потому что он наконец-то уверен, что ему не придется возвращаться в место, которое, кажется, называется Англия, а может быть и Тойкомната, и потому что он знает, что на пути к морю Каспиан последует за ним.  
  
\- Идем, - говорит он, - в Нарнии столько мест, которые я хотел снова увидеть. Я покажу тебе пещеру под Кэйр Паравелом, где была моя лодка. Интересно, там ли она еще.  
  
Каспиан улыбается Эдмунду так, будто тот сделан из золота.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я столько лет ждал твоего возвращения, а теперь ты здесь и хочешь устроить греблю в какой-то пещере.  
  
Эдмунд улыбается широко и бежит вдаль, к реке. Им вдруг охватывает радостное возбуждение. Какая разница, сколько он провел где-то (хотя он никак не вспомнит, где именно) вдали от Нарнии, тысячелетия или минуты?  
  
Каспиан смеется и догоняет его. На бегу вдоль Быстрой, Эдмунд замечает далекие башни Кэйр Паравела и нарнийский флаг, развевающийся на самом высоком шпиле. Он подпрыгивает от радости и распахивает руки, чувствуя, как прохладный восточный бриз свистит меж его пальцами и путает его волосы.  
  
Теперь у них есть время, время на все.


End file.
